


Of Love Of Brew

by Alilwhiskey



Series: World of Warcraft Drabbles [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mates, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, world of warcraft trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: I've had Taki as my troll main for a while in WoW and I've even done art of him but I really want him and Rokhan to be mates. So I made a self-indulgent fanfic for myself. Taki is FTM so please don't be mean about him or how I write him. - Whiskey





	Of Love Of Brew

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Taki as my troll main for a while in WoW and I've even done art of him but I really want him and Rokhan to be mates. So I made a self-indulgent fanfic for myself. Taki is FTM so please don't be mean about him or how I write him. - Whiskey

Rokhan had been pursuing Taki for a while. He and Taki had become rather close over the years. Now came the challange of courting Taki. The troll monk turned down mates before in the past and Rokhan assumed that his rejection, should it come, would be no different. After all, status did not protect you from rejection.

When Rokhan finally got the chance to speak with Taki, Taki was alone in his hut. He had been working on some brews that the monastery had taught him. "Taki? Mind if I come in mon?", he asked from the hut's doorway. Taki looked up from the brew he was currently mixing together. "Sure mon, C'mon in. Ya always be welcome in me hut.", Taki flashed Rokhan a smile.

Rokhan stepped into the hut and the floral fruity aroma of Taki's concoction filled his nose. "Smells good mon. Tinkin dis gonna be a good tastin brew.", Rokhan set himself down beside Taki to observe the monk's work. Taki's hand motions were precise and delicate. Careful note to overmix and careful not to undermix the brew.

Rokhan took in the way Taki's expression showed intense focus. His eyes held this intense stare but also there was a softnesss to his eyes that Rokhan had rarely noticed. "Taki?", he spoke softly compared to his usual serious tone. Taki looked up from his brew and turned his head to face Rokhan. 

The moment Taki turned his, Rokhan cupped the side of his face with one hand. The monk's eyes widened in surprise and color krept onto his face. "Uh... R-Rokhan?", Taki didn't pull away from the other's action. It surprised Rokhan as well, he was sure Taki would pull away. So when the monk didn't, Rokhan spoke again softly.

"Taki.. I.. uh.. I want ya ta know.. dat..", he found it hard to explain what he was feeling but luckily for him, Taki finished his sentence for him. "Ya.. love me?". Rokhan swallowed, "Yeah mon.. Evah since we been a team.". Taki's eyes seemed to sparkle from what Rokhan could tell. "Rokhan..", the monk began, "I love ya too mon... Always have..".

That's all Rokhan needed to hear before leaning in and carefully adjusting his head so his tusks would not harm Taki. The kiss was gentle and passionate, starting out as a closed mouth smooch at first. Then he deepened it to a full on heated opened mouth kiss. Taki felt as if his body was on fire, the kiss left him breathless and panting for air when Rokhan finally pulled away.

"Taki.. I want ya.. so bad mon..", Rokhan panted. His other hand had found its way around the small of Taki's back and held the monk close against his body as sitting positions would allow. Taki's hands were on Rokhan's shoulders at some point. "Rokhan.. please mon.. I need ya..", Taki pressed his forehead against Rokhan's.

Rokhan pulled back and carefully manuevered his head so his mouth had access to Taki's neck. The monk obliged him by baring his neck to the warrior's fangs. Rokhan bit down gently at first, testing the waters. Taki gave an appreciate noise from his throat and Rokhan bit a bit harder, earning a gasp from the monk. He affectionately licked Taki's neck and the monk purred.

Neck foreplay turned into the two stripping from their clothes and Rokhan admired Taki's bareness from where he stood. The monk was also admiring Rokhan's full on display with eagerness. Rokhan knelt down as Taki laid sprawled on his back. He carefully lowered his head between Taki's thighs and let his broad tongue explore the cavern of Taki's slit.

Taki squirmed from Rokhan's deft tongue work and the monk's back arched when his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub. "R-Rokhan-", Taki gasped, the warrior stopped and shifted his body to align his cock with Taki's slit. "Taki..", Rokhan groaned and pushed the head of his cock into the monk. Reveling in the warmth he was greeted with before pushing the rest of himself inside and pulling a throaty moan from Taki.

Rokhan started off with slow deep thrusts while he lavished attention to Taki's neck again. The monk held onto him with his legs crossing the small of Rokhan's back and his arms around his neck. Taki moaned quietly and after a while began to move his hips in rhythm with Rokhan's. The warrior took that as a que and began speeding up his pass to a more rapid thrust.

Taki's panted Rokhan's name and keened a moan. Rokhan licked and kissed up the monk's neck, he could feel his release coiling like a spring ready to snap. Taki began to tremble from his own release as their loins smacked together. "Rokhan.. please.. I'm..", Taki panted a moan and arched his back. "Taki-", Rokhan muffled his words with a gentle but firm bite to the monk's neck and buried his cock deep in Taki as both reached their end.

Thirty minutes passed before the two separated at the loins and now laid against one another on Taki's bed roll. Rokhan held his new mate close and Taki carefully rested his head under his mate's chin. Rokhan could finally set aside his worries for now Taki was his and would be his until death do them part.


End file.
